Una historia, Emma y Tom
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione Granger tiene que lidiar con un señor Malfoy más rudo que nunca, y ante la imposibilidad de meterle un bofetón con la mano abierta, decide vengarse de él de una forma un tanto... peculiar. AU.
1. Cursilerías varias

_¡Hola! Mis lectores probablemente me manden a la mierda por haber empezado otro fic sin terminar los demás xD (Perdón)_  
 _De verdad, prometo terminarlos todos, pero esta noche he soñado con esta historia y no he podido resistirme a escribirla. Tarde o temprano todos tendrán un capítulo final, sólo necesito tiempo :')_

 _Bueno, para que sepan un poco cómo va la cosa, este fic en realidad es un dos en uno... Osea, que habrá dos historias diferentes. Si quieren entenderme, mejor que lean el cap :D_  
 _Espero que les guste mucho mucho y faveen y folloween y revieween :P_

 _Todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece a JKR, of course._

 **Una historia, Emma y Tom.**

 _ **1\. Cursilerías varias.**_

Hermione agradeció enormemente que su familia se hubiera marchado a una hora razonable.  
Sus padres debían tomar un vuelo a Australia a la mañana siguiente, su tía se quejaba constantemente de su artritis y sus primos tenían prisa por salir de fiesta aquella noche del 31 de diciembre. Agradeció también que aceptaran su negativa a su invitación y no insistieran demasiado en que les acompañase.

Ella no era una chica de mucha fiesta. De hecho, le escandalizaban los lugares atestados de gente que te daban codazos para pasar por tu lado sin ni siquiera disculparse. Para Hermione, su espacio personal era sagrado, y le molestaba sobremanera que lo invadieran sin permiso previo.  
Ella prefería quedarse en su modesto apartamento y ver una película romántica, escuchar música de la antigua o leer un buen libro. Y a poder ser, sola.  
Le gustaba la soledad, su soledad. Se sumergía en ella con gusto, era como un mundo aparte entera y exclusivamente suyo, donde nadie (o casi nadie) la molestaba.

Resopló sonoramente cuando la puerta se cerró tras su último invitado, y se giró para encarar la mesa plegable en el centro de su pequeña sala de estar, atestada de platos y vasos sucios sobre ella. La fuente en la que su tía había traído la ensaladilla, rancia según Hermione, pero deliciosa según sus hijos, sobresalía del filo de la mesa y amenazaba con caerse.  
Rápidamente, Hermione se apresuró a empujarla hacia el centro de la misma. Su tía nunca le hubiera perdonado que le hubiera roto algún cacharro de su cocina. Todavía recordaba el día que habían ido a su casa de visita, en el que, con seis años, se le resbaló de las manos el vaso de agua del que bebía. Se estremeció al recordar ese momento… Si aquella mirada cargada de ira que su tía le había dedicado hubiera tenido el poder de matar, ella llevaría exactamente 15 años criando malvas.

Rodeó la mesa, fingiendo que no estaba allí para no tener que recogerla, y se dirigió a su dormitorio.  
Aquellas cuatro paredes eran su santuario, y la cama del fondo, su refugio.  
Allí se metía cuando no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo, cuando se sentía demasiado cansada para fingir que era una chica normal.

Porque la verdad era que, indudablemente, no lo era. Ninguna chica de 21 años habría cenado con su familia en nochevieja vistiendo una sudadera dos tallas más grande y unos vaqueros viejos y medio rotos. Eran sus vaqueros favoritos, los que le regaló su padre cuando cumplió 17 años y los que seguía llevando a todas partes, a pesar de las muchas peticiones que su madre le hacía cada vez que la veía con ellos puestos para que los tirara de una vez por todas.  
Y, por supuesto, ninguna chica de 21 años estaría esa noche enfundada en un pijama violeta de franela a las doce y media.

 _"Sólo las que le haya sentado mal la cena",_ pensó Hermione.

Pero ella se sentía perfectamente, más ahora que se había quedado a solas.  
Volvió a dirigirse a la sala de estar, y volvió a resoplar amargamente, mirando con resignación el caos que había dejado su familia en aquella pequeña estancia. Desde luego, ponerse a fregar todos esos platos no era lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento.

 _"Tengo que comprarme un lavavajillas",_ se dijo.

 _"¿Con qué dinero?",_ cuestionó su razón.

Atentó contra el perfeccionismo que siempre le había caracterizado al decidir ignorar el desorden y sentarse en su sillón favorito, con el portátil en el regazo.

Lo encendió.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, esperando pacientemente que aquella cafetera apantallada arrancara.

Hermione quería ser escritora, aunque no lo supiera nadie.  
Lo llevaba en secreto porque, por una parte, consideraba que sus ideas no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para conseguir que una editorial quisiera publicarlas, y por otra, le daba vergüenza.  
No sabía por qué, pero le daba pavor imaginar a alguien leyendo sus historias. Era como si el lector pudiera ver su cuerpo desvestido en cada palabra, su alma desnuda en cada frase.

Había escrito de todo, aunque las historias que más le gustaban, a pesar de no haber tenido novio nunca y a pesar de no creer en ello, eran las de amor.  
Se sentía libre de poder fantasear con ese tema, aunque consideraba que era tan real como podía serlo una historia de ciencia ficción.

La cafetera por fin encendió, y Hermione escribió la contraseña para acceder al escritorio, atestado de documentos sobre la contabilidad y las cuentas de la empresa en la que trabajaba.  
Se dispuso a abrir el archivo Word que contenía la última historia que estaba escribiendo, que trataba de dos jóvenes que iban al mismo instituto y que estaban locamente enamorados.

Para la protagonista, una muchacha de cabello castaño y ondulado, tan parecida a ella en todos los sentidos, había escogido el nombre que, desde pequeña, siempre había dicho que le pondría a su hija… Emma. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de que Hermione creciera y decidiera que, realmente, no quería tener hijos.  
Se llamaba Emma y se apellidaba Watts. Aquello era un pequeño, aunque bonito gesto con su abuela materna, a la que nunca había conocido. Había decidido honrar su apellido de soltera.  
Él, un apuesto chico de pelo negro como el azabache y tez oscura, se llamaba Jack… Jack Dawson. Sí, como el de la película de Titanic, pero el día en que empezó a escribir la historia no estaba demasiado inspirada en eso de los nombres, y como acababa de ver (por enésima vez) dicha película, decidió que ese nombre sería más que adecuado para su otro protagonista.  
De todos modos, no creía que su historia fuera a convertirse en un Best Seller ni nada por el estilo, más bien estaba convencida de que se quedaría en el disco duro de su ordenador como todas sus otras novelas, así que no tendría problemas con los derechos de autor.

Buscó la historia con la mirada entre tantos archivos, e, inevitablemente, pensó en el señor Malfoy, y en lo que diría si supiera que su empleada se dedicaba a escribir unas estúpidas historias de amor en vez de terminar el informe que le encargó antes de las vacaciones.

 _"Sólo será un momento_ ", se excusó, como si su jefe pudiera leer su pensamiento, y se sumergió de lleno en la historia de Emma y Jack…

 **Jack era tan apuesto, que a veces me quedaba sin respiración cuando lo miraba.  
Aquella mañana, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la lección de historia, pero me resultaba totalmente imposible.  
Sentía mi acelerado corazón latiendo estrepitosamente dentro de mi pecho, y me sorprendió que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.  
Jack se había sentado a mi lado voluntariamente, y a duras penas podía redimir mis ganas de lanzarme a su cuello cual vampiro de Crepúsculo.**

 _"Mmm, tal vez me he pasado un poco"._ Hermione borró las últimas palabras y continuó.

 **Cual hembra en celo.**

 _"No, tampoco"._ Volvió a borrar aquello, y tras pensar unos pocos minutos una comparación que no sonara tan estúpida como la primera ni tan desesperada como la segunda, decidió que no podía existir algo que quedara bien después de un "y a duras penas podía redimir mis ganas de lanzarme a su cuello", así que borró aquello también y puso un punto después de la palabra "voluntariamente".

 **Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, y no pude evitar dar un respingo al descubrir que él también me miraba… Pero él lo hacía descaradamente, como si no le importara que los demás vieran que se fijaba en mí.**

 **¿Acaso tenía pasta de dientes en la cara? ¿O es que se acordaba de cuando nos liamos la noche anterior, en aquel botellón al aire libre?**

 **Si la respuesta era afirmativa para la primera hipótesis, me moriría de vergüenza.  
Si lo era para la segunda, también me moriría de vergüenza, pero esta vez literal.**

 **Jack sonrió levemente ante mi expresión que, sin duda, sería de espanto, y yo tuve que recordar que respirar formaba parte de las acciones que el cuerpo debía hacer para seguir con vida.**

 **—¿Y bien, señorita Watts?**

 **—¿Eh? —respondí, levantando la cabeza de inmediato, saliendo de mi aturdimiento repentinamente.**

 **Mis ojos se encontraron con un más que enfadado profesor Binns, que me miraba con desaprobación.**

 **—Le preguntaba, señorita Watson, si sería capaz de dar su opinión sobre la Guerra de Secesión.**

 **—Disculpe profesor —dije, sintiendo todas las miradas fijas en mí y poniéndome colorada como un tomate—. Todavía no he leído ese tema.**

 **—Ese tema, señorita Watts, es el que acabo de explicar mientras usted se distraía mirando a su compañero.**

 **Quise morirme, que me tragara la tierra, que nos invadieran los extraterrestres en ese preciso instante, que una bomba nuclear hiciera estallar el planeta Tierra en millones de pedazos y que todas las criaturas que la habitáramos nos convirtiéramos en polvo.**

 _"Jo, qué bien me ha quedado eso"._

 **Lamentablemente, nada de eso sucedió, y yo tuve que disculparme con el profesor y con la clase por haberme distraído con semejante monumento que se había plantado a mi lado.**

 **Sin embargo, me consoló saber que le habría pasado a cualquier chica que hubiera tenido la suerte de estar tan cerca de él.**

Hermione siguió escribiendo, dejando que sus dedos flotaran libres sobre las teclas de su anticuado ordenador portátil, y describió cómo en la hora del almuerzo, Jack le hacía ojitos a Emma.  
Después de escribir aquello, le dio un poco de hambre, así que se levantó y merodeó alrededor de la mesa, picando algunas patatas fritas y otras sobras de la cena.

Se desperezó y miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina, que curiosamente era la misma habitación que la sala de estar. Su madre llamaba a aquello algo poco higiénico y cutre, ella prefería pensar que su apartamento era de concepto abierto.

 _"La una y media, tal vez debería irme a dormir"._

Pero no fue capaz de seguir su consejo. Volvió a acomodarse en su sillón, y siguió tecleando y dando forma a la historia.

 **Después de clase, Jack se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su coche, y yo no pude más que aceptar aquella invitación tan interesante.**

 **Tal vez sí que se acordaba de la noche anterior, quizá no estaba tan borracho.**

 **Sinceramente, me había sentido un poco culpable al aprovecharme de su estado de embriaguez para besarlo, aunque había sido él el primero en hacerlo mientras yo cargaba con él como podía para evitar que se cayera al suelo.**

 **—¿Cómo te lo pasaste anoche? —preguntó de repente, cogiéndome con la guardia baja.**

 **—¿Eh? Ah, muy bien —respondí torpemente. Las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras mientras hablaba, y quise morirme otra vez por parecer tan tonta—. Sí, genial.**

 **Jack se río, y yo no supe si era debido a mi desafortunado trabamiento con las palabras o que le había resultado gracioso algo que había dicho.**

 **—Yo también me divertí mucho —añadió, fijando la vista al frente.**

 **Sin embargo, yo no pude apartar la mía de él, por más que me lo propuse.**

 **Me mordí el labio instintivamente al pensar que quizá podía gustarle, que por fin había descubierto que existía.**

 **—Espero que no haya nadie que se enfade por lo que pasó anoche —dijo de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.**

 **—¿Cómo? —me sentía tonta, realmente estúpida, pero no entendía a lo que se refería.**

 **—Ya sabes… alguien que se sienta ofendido por que te besara ayer —dijo, mirándome de soslayo y provocando que me diera un vuelco al corazón —. Debí haberte preguntado si tenías novio.**

 **—¿Novio? —sentí la sangre fluyendo a borbotones bajo la piel de mis mejillas, y la idea de tirarme del coche en marcha para no tener que responder a esa pregunta me pareció de lo más sensato. Sin embargo, aguanté el tipo, y con voz entrecortada, dije—. No te preocupes, no tengo novio.**

 **—¿No? Lo intuía.**

 **¿Por qué lo intuía? ¿Acaso era demasiado fea como para tener novio? Me sentí ofendida.  
Lo cierto era que sólo me había besado con un par de chicos,**

 _"Más que yo"_

 **pero nunca había tenido novio… Sin contar el marido que tuve en prescolar, claro. Nuestro noviazgo había durado medio recreo.**

 _"Qué casualidad, exactamente igual que yo"_

 **—¿Puedo saber por qué? —dije con un tono un tanto acusador.**

 **Jack se detuvo en un semáforo y aprovechó para mirarme con expresión divertida. Su sonrisa era tan bonita y perfecta que me dieron ganas de partírsela de un puñetazo.**

 _"Hermione, esto es una historia de amor"_ , tuvo que recordarse, y se apresuró a borrar sus últimas palabras, aunque soltó una sonrisa ante su genial ocurrencia.

 _"Tengo que recordar esto para encajarlo de una u otra manera… Tal vez metiendo a una ex novia molesta",_ divagó consigo misma.

 **que me dieron ganas de besarlo.**

 **—Porque eres tan bonita que intimidas a los hombres —respondió él.**

Hermione siguió escribiendo cursilerías por el estilo, tan empalagosas y ridículas que hasta a ella misma le repulsaron.

 _"Creo que como siga así me voy a atragantar con tanto arcoíris"._

 **Al llegar a mi casa, Jack se apresuró a salir del coche para abrirme la puerta del copiloto**

 _"Como si fuera manca"_

 **y yo me sonrojé todavía más. Salí del coche y levanté la mirada para darle las gracias.**

 _"Y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás"_

 **Jack volvió a sonreír mientras ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza y me atraía a él, como hizo la noche anterior.**

 **Mi corazón volvió a volverse loco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sus labios se encontraban tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.  
De repente, nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y**

¡RIIIIIIN!

Hermione dio tal brinco en el sillón que casi se le cae el ordenador del regazo.

Echó una rápida ojeada al reloj de la cocina mientras buscaba el condenado móvil.

¿Quién diablos podía llamar a las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada?

¡RIIIIIIN!

—¡Voy! —gritó Hermione, como si eso acallara el estridente sonido de aquel cacharro, que a saber dónde estaba.

¡RIIIIIIN!

Corrió de un lado a otro aguzando el oído para descubrir dónde diantres estaba el malnacido aparato.

Por fin lo localizó en la encimera de la cocina, entre un plato de gambas y una barra de chóped que había sacado para la ocasión. Su sueldo no le daba para más.

Se abalanzó sobre él, y se quedó de piedra al leer en la pantalla el número que le llamaba.

"Señor Malfoy".

—¿Qué querrá éste a estas horas? —dijo en voz alta, antes de presionar la tecla verde y responder a su llamada—. ¿Sí?

Pero al otro lado no se escuchaba otra cosa que un jaleo tremendo. Gente gritando, música tan fuerte que era imposible enterarse de la letra, y ruido de copas chocando entre ellas.

—¿Jefe? —preguntó Hermione, como si albergara la esperanza de que pudiera escucharla.

Sin embargo, pudo distinguir un atisbo de su voz entre tanto caos, diciendo algo así como _¿qué haces?_

Y luego colgó, dejándola a ella tan desconcertada como perpleja.


	2. Vuelta al trabajo

¡Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por la demora. Estuve de exámenes y luego me fui de viaje, pero a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido :)

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Review?

 ** _2\. Vuelta al trabajo._**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por el estridente sonido de la alarma de su mesita de noche. Boca abajo y cegada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, alargó un brazo, sacándolo del calor de las sábanas, y golpeó a tientas la mesita hasta que dio con el despertador, que dejó de proferir ese sonido tan molesto a esas horas de la mañana.

Su primer acto reflejo fue darse la vuelta en la cama y volver a taparse hasta arriba, obviando que era la hora de levantarse, aunque se había prometido no quedarse rezagada para llegar puntual a la oficina. Suspiró, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados, y se estiró un poco para aliviarse. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta las tres de la mañana terminando el dichoso informe que el señor Malfoy le había encargado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Había sido realmente contundente al avisarla de que era de vital importancia que todo estuviera en orden en el documento, pues sería entregado a unos posibles inversores japoneses que se habían interesado en la empresa. Debido a la envergadura de su tarea, y sobre todo, porque le horrorizaba enfadar a su jefe, de por sí bastante propenso a la cólera repentina, se dedicó en su última semana de vacaciones simple y llanamente a terminar y perfeccionar las cuentas de la empresa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de comer en condiciones, ni de salir de casa para que le diera el aire, ni siquiera de recoger del todo aquella cena de nochevieja. Todavía había platos de aquella noche esperando a ser fregados, pero incluso los diez minutos que le había dedicado a su madre el día siguiente para preguntarle si habían llegado bien a Australia le habían parecido un verdadero despilfarro de tiempo.  
Sinceramente, se había esmerado mucho en aquel maldito informe, y aunque no esperaba un "gracias" de labios de su jefe, ni mucho menos, al menos tenía esperanzas de poder evitar sus malos humos por un rato.

Hermione se levantó de un salto de la cama, encendió el pequeño aparatito que echaba aire caliente de una esquina de su dormitorio, y se dispuso a quitarse el pijama de franela a la velocidad del rayo. Se vistió como se le imponía, con unas medias lisas y opacas, una falda de tubo negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca bajo la chaqueta, también negra, y unos botines con algo de tacón.  
Todas sus otras compañeras de trabajo llevaban tacones de infarto, con los que se paseaban de un lado a otro de la oficina con la elegancia que Hermione nunca sería capaz de tener. Secretamente las envidiaba. No por el hecho de llevar semejantes zapatos, sino por la gracia y distinción que destilaban con cada paso. Ella era la única a la que se le había permitido llevar otro tipo de calzado, un poco (bastante) más cómodo, debido al pequeño infortunio que sufrió en su primer día de trabajo. Había querido cumplir a rajatabla las exigencias de vestimenta del que era su primer puesto de trabajo, y con toda la ilusión del mundo salió con su madre a comprar todo lo necesario. Faldas, algunas más largas que otras, camisas de diferentes tonalidades de blanco, pantis…

—Hija, ¿estás segura? —preguntó su madre por enésima vez cuando la rubia muchacha que se encontraba delante de ellas en la cola terminó de pagar unas espléndidas botas de piel.

Hermione resopló, esperando que la chica guardara el monedero en su bolso, cogiera la bolsa que contenía sus nuevas botas, y se apartara para dejarla pagar los tacones negros de charol que sostenía con dedos nerviosos.  
Su madre interpretó aquello como un sí, y decidió no volver a abrir la boca ante la rotunda decisión de su hija de partirse la crisma.

Al día siguiente, se subió a los tacones unos metros antes de llegar al edificio de oficinas y guardó sus bailarinas negras en el bolso. Sorprendentemente, consiguió atravesar todo el hall y llegar al ascensor sin ningún imprevisto. Nerviosa, pulsó el botón número 32 y esperó pacientemente a llegar a su destino.  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se dirigió con pasos vacilantes al mostrador y le indicó a la joven de detrás del mismo que era la nueva empleada de la empresa. Tras examinarla unos segundos de arriba abajo, y sin mediar palabra, estiró una mano y levantó el teléfono que tenía al lado del ordenador, marcando una serie de números.

—Ya está aquí —se limitó a decir, y después de asentir un par de veces, prosiguió—. El señor Malfoy quiere verte en su despacho, puerta 56.

"¡¿56?!", pensó, poniéndose histérica. Tenía sus dudas de que pudiera dar más de veinte pasos seguidos con aquellas cosas puestas en los pies.  
Le dio las gracias a aquella no tan simpática chica, y disimuladamente se apoyó en el mostrador mientras se alejaba, queriendo tener el mayor tiempo posible un punto de apoyo por si le fallaban los tobillos.  
Caminó por el amplio pasillo con dificultad, tambaleándose de vez en cuando y sintiendo un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo debido a la excitación del momento. No conocía a su jefe, lo cual hacía aquella experiencia aún más intrigante. Quien le había realizado la entrevista había sido un amable chico de recursos humanos llamado Harry, el cual había considerado que su expediente era exquisito, y su trayectoria profesional, prometedora. Le había asegurado que le haría llegar su currículum junto con sus anotaciones de la entrevista al director, y no tardaron más de una semana en llamarla por teléfono para asegurarle que el puesto era suyo.

De nuevo, y contra todo pronóstico, llegó sana y salva al despacho del director, al final del pasillo.  
Tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces, y acto seguido escuchó un "entra".  
Emocionada como estaba, abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, pero el hecho de encontrar a su jefe frente a ella la hizo quedarse helada. Su aspecto no era como ella había esperado.

Era alto, rubio y de ojos grisáceos que paralizaban la respiración. Y era joven, demasiado joven para ser el director general de algo.

—¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó, con tono aburrido y algo hostil.

—Sí —respondió ella, más alto de lo que había pretendido.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie? —dijo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Pasa.

Y Hermione pasó, pero sus piernas se enredaron entre ellas, ya fuera por el estupor que le había producido su nuevo jefe, por los nervios del primer día, o por ambas a la vez, y cayó de semejantes andamios a los que se había subido, dándose de bruces contra el suelo, no sin antes darse un buen golpe en la cabeza con el enorme escritorio de roble frente a ella.

—Interesante —era lo único que se había dignado a decir aquel ser hermoso y petulante que a partir de entonces tendría cierto poder sobre ella.

Su primer día, definitivamente, no había empezado con buen pie, pero estaba decidida a volver de las vacaciones con más fuerza que nunca.

Después de echar un leve vistazo al espejo de su armario para comprobar que su camisa no tenía ni una arruga, no pudo evitar escandalizarse por la decisión de su cabello de enfurruñarse (más de lo normal) precisamente ese día, y corrió hacia el baño para arreglar aquel desastre. Abrió la cajita en la que guardaba todas las gomillas y horquillas del pelo, rápidamente se metió un par de ellas en la boca, y mientras las sujetaba con los dientes, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para hacerse un moño alto, aunque no tenía demasiada experiencia en asuntos referentes a tipos de peinado, quitando la cola de caballo, que era su peinado habitual.  
Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de la castaña, le salió bastante bien.

"Un poco torcido", pensó, "pero se sostiene, que es lo importante".

Y arreglado su cabello, corrió hacia la cocina para calentarse un poco de leche mientras se comía un par de galletas de chocolate al mismo tiempo que encendía su viejo ordenador portátil con nerviosismo. Terminó de engullir las galletas, el microondas sonó unos pocos metros atrás, y aquel dichoso aparato se negaba a encender, lo que provocó que el corazón de Hermione empezara a latir estrepitosamente bajo su pecho.

Miró con impaciencia el reloj de pared de la cocina mientras se dirigía a ella para sacar la leche caliente del microondas. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y debía estar a las ocho y media en el centro de Londres, en la planta número 32 de un rascacielos de la City, y ella vivía en el quinto pino de allí.

—Maldita sea —dijo, al comprobar que iba bien justa de tiempo—. ¡Joder! —bramó, cuando el vaso quemó sus dedos y se derramó por todas partes al caer sobre la encimera.

Se lamió los dedos intentando aliviar la quemazón mientras escurría una bayeta de cocina en el fregadero y limpiaba la leche torpemente.  
Arrojó el trapo de nuevo al fregadero y corrió hacia su portátil, que se había negado rotundamente a ayudar a que su día empezara bien.

—Condenada cafetera del diablo —espetó mientras lo cogía con una mano y con la otra alcanzaba el bolso que yacía en el sofá. Se lo cargó al hombro mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba tras de sí con un sonoro portazo.

Hermione corrió por toda la planta hasta que llegó a las escaleras, y casi derrapando, las bajó a toda prisa. Si no podía permitirse un lavavajillas, mucho menos le alcanzaba para alquilar un piso con ascensor.

Una vez bajados los cuatro pisos, salió a la calle a la carrera mientras golpeaba una y otra vez su ordenador con la mano libre, lo que casi provoca que se estampara contra una farola por no mirar al frente.

La estación del metro estaba cerca de su casa, pero no por ello dejó de correr.  
Al llegar, obvió las miradas de todos los que se disponían a pasar sus tarjetas de transporte previo pago por el lector que les permitía acceder al metro y viajar a sus destinos, y rebuscó en su bolso con la mano que no sostenía el ordenador (cafetera), medio encendido, medio apagado.  
Cuando dio con su cartera, con un ágil gesto de los dedos de su mano (el cual no sabía que tenía), logró abrirla y sacar su tarjeta, que la colocó entre sus dientes mientras volvía a guardar su cartera en el bolso y esperaba la cola para acceder. Al llegar su turno, la tomó entre sus dedos, la pasó por el escáner, y volvió a correr como loca hasta llegar a las escaleras mecánicas, las cuales, por supuesto, no bajó como la gente normal.  
Abajo, acababa de escuchar el chirrido del tren al pararse en el andén, y sabía de sobra que no disponía de tiempo para esperar al siguiente. Así que, aun a expensas de acabar rodando por las escaleras, las empezó a bajar de tres en tres. Cuando llegó abajo del todo, Hermione pensó que fue un verdadero milagro no haberse matado.  
Respirando con dificultad, salvó la distancia que le separaba de las puertas del tren, y aunque acababa de sonar el aviso de que éstas estaban a punto de cerrarse, se arriesgó y se lanzó hacia ellas, con el ordenador por delante.  
Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero en lugar de ello descubrió que había podido entrar, y lo más importante, de una pieza, una milésima de segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

Volvió a ignorar las miradas curiosas y algo críticas de los que la rodeaban, y se agarró a una barandilla en el momento exacto en el que el tren empezó a moverse.  
Los zarandeos del tren y los empujones de la gente no ayudaban a Hermione a encontrar la manera de mantener la calma ante tanto caos y estrés.  
Primera parada. Ya sólo quedaban 7 más, y habría llegado a la estación de Bank. Al menos, no tenía que cambiar de línea, era un trayecto directo.  
Aprovechó para presionar algunas teclas que ayudaran a su ordenador a reaccionar, pero parecía que no había manera, y ella necesitaba con urgencia meter aquel dichoso informe en el pen que le entregaría a su jefe.

"¡El pen!", pensó Hermione, dando un traspié debido al movimiento del tren.  
Pasó su brazo por la barandilla, y trató de buscar en el bolso el pendrive, porque, con las prisas, no estaba segura de haberlo cogido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por todo tipo de cosas, chicles, hojas de papel arrancadas de una libreta que contenía las ideas que le venían a la mente para sus historias, los medicamentos para sus fuertes dolores de cabeza, una botella de agua vacía, el envoltorio del sándwich que se había comido sabía Dios cuándo… Hasta que, por fin, dio con un pen. Sorprendida, lo tomó entre los dedos y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pues no recordaba haberlo metido allí la noche anterior.

"Estaba muy cansada", se excusó, "seguro que lo hice inconscientemente".

Después de llevarse algún que otro pisotón, perder el equilibrio un par de veces y casi estampar su portátil en el suelo, al fin divisó un asiento libre a unos pocos pasos de ella. Literalmente, se lanzó hacia él. Ese asiento, sucio y roído, le supo a gloria.

Todavía hiperventilando, puso el ordenador en su regazo y lo golpeó con disimulo, aunque no pudo evitar un par de sutiles miradas de soslayo. Sin embargo, llegados a ese punto, ya le daba igual que la tomaran por loca.

 _"La siguiente parada es Liverpool Street, por favor, tenga cuidado con el hueco entre el tren y el andén",_ dijo la voz de una mujer a través de la megafonía.

"Que me trague, por favor", pensó Hermione, sarcástica.

Esperó la última parada con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, aunque no era mucha. Entretanto, cerró y abrió repetidas veces la tapa del ordenador, rezando por que aquello hiciera que saliera del coma en el que se había sumido. Pero tampoco.

Cuando el tren volvió a parar, salió disparada hacia la salida de la estación, en la cual un gran reloj colgado del techo le avisaba de que tenía, exactamente, ocho minutos para llegar a tiempo a la oficina, que estaba a unos 300 metros del metro.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar a la acera de la ciudad, y no se detuvo ni un momento, a pesar de que acababa de empezar a llover, su bolso se escurría continuamente de su hombro, su moño había perdido consistencia y su ordenador se estaba mojando preocupantemente. Dudaba que aquello fuera bueno para aquel ya de por sí inservible aparato.

Tardó cinco minutos en llegar al edificio, y para ello tuvo que cruzar dos tramos de calzada en rojo, provocando los ensordecedores pitidos de los conductores, que tuvieron que sortearla para no matarla aquella mañana del 8 de enero.

Cruzó a toda prisa el vestíbulo, y tal y como hizo en el metro, se coló por entre las puertas del ascensor, que estaban a punto de cerrarse.  
Dio los buenos días a los tres hombres perfectamente enchaquetados que la miraron con una perfecta incredulidad reflejada en sus rostros, y acto seguido pulsó el botón número 32.  
Profirió un sonoro suspiro de agotamiento, y se llevó la mano libre al pecho, intentando controlar a su arrebatado corazón. Cerró los ojos. De nada le servía haber llegado a tiempo si no había manera humana de entregar aquel documento que se encontraba dentro del maldito ordenador.  
Abrió los ojos, suspirando de nuevo antes de desviar los ojos hacia la pantalla del mismo, la cual esperaba encontrar más negra que el tizón.  
Sin embargo, la luz que profería aquel cacharro la cegó por completo, ¡por fin había encendido!

—¡Sí! —exclamó, sacándose el pen del interior de la chaqueta, pero éste se escabulló por entre sus dedos y cayó junto a los pies de uno de los hombres, calzados con unos exquisitos zapatos que no debían ser muy baratos.

Entonces, Hermione se agachó, dejando el ordenador en el suelo y alcanzando el pequeño sistema de almacenamiento. No se molestó en levantarse, no había tiempo que perder.  
Escribió con dedos cautelosos la contraseña, y en cuanto apareció la pantalla de inicio, enchufó el pen al ordenador con nerviosismo.

Sus manos temblaban, su corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la garganta, y el perfecto silencio que se había apoderado del ascensor no hacía más que ponerla más y más nerviosa.

Planta 15, planta 16.

Esperó a que el ordenador reconociera el USB, pero en el piso 25 perdió la esperanza.

Cogió de mala gana aquel cacharro y se levantó como pudo.

Planta 29, planta 30.

Echó un leve vistazo al espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes de aquel elevador, y apartó la vista de inmediato. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

Planta 31, planta 32.

El ascensor pitó suavemente al llegar a su destino, y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a un más que nervioso Draco Malfoy, que iba de un lado a otro del pequeño recibidor, al borde de la histeria.

—Señor, sólo me hace falta un pen y podré entregarle el informe de inmediato —se apresuró a decir Hermione, saliendo del ascensor y dejando atrás a los tres estupefactos hombres, que se dirigían a las plantas más altas del edificio.

—¡No hay tiempo! —bramó su jefe, mirando con nerviosismo su reloj de muñeca.

Hermione hizo lo mismo con el reloj de la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla de su ordenador, que dictaba que eran las ocho y treinta y dos minutos.

—Señor, he llegado a tiempo…

—Llegarán en cualquier momento —terció él, visiblemente enfurecido—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de peinarte?

—Pero el informe… —dijo Hermione, algo confusa.

—Puedes conectar el ordenador a la pantalla de la sala de reuniones, Granger —espetó él.

—Señor, me peino primero o enchufo el ord…

—¡Te peinas primero, Granger! ¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar exponer el informe así de desaliñada? ¿Qué primera impresión darías de nuestra empresa?

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo al comprender que se había quedado sin palabras.

"¿Cómo? ¿ _Exponer_ el informe?"

Volvió a abrir la boca para protestar (educadamente), cuando el señor Malfoy la agarró del brazo y la hizo moverse hacia los baños de las chicas.

—Exponer… Yo… No… —fue lo único que logró decir Hermione, con un hilo de voz lastimero.

—No me digas que no te dije que debías exponerlo a los inversionistas japoneses…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, patidifusa.

—Bueno, se me pasó comentarte ese pequeño detalle sin importancia —comentó el rubio, mientras empujaba a Hermione dentro de los baños y la apremiaba a darse prisa.

—Pequeño detalle sin importancia —repitió Hermione en un susurro cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ella y quedó sola frente al espejo de la pared.


End file.
